staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:55 Nasza Ziemia - Niszczona Ziemia-Erozja (Our Earth. Wear and Tear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ekonomika dla Kazika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Piosenkarnia - dla młodych widzów; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Cybermysz - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Kosmiczne straszydło; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 27 (odc. 27); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Re:akcja - odc.7; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Parapet - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wydarzenia Grudniowe 1970 - transmisja uroczystości w Szczecinie 12:30 Zdobywcy - odc.10; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2005) 15:45 Od przedszkola do Opola - Ewelina Flinta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2668; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sąsiedzi - "Głupi ma szczęście"; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Show Express ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Wydarzenia Grudniowe 1970 - transmisja uroczystości w Gdyni; transmisja 19:00 Dobranocka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Oberwanie chmury kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Twister; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Jan De Bont; wyk.:Helen Hunt, Bill Paxton, Jami Gertz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Rzeka śmierci (River of Death); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Około północy ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (Fesseln); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1995); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Jurgen Prochnow, Katharina Bohm, Harald Krassnitzer, Cornelia Froboess; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Sprawy rodzinne II - odc. 23 (Family Law, II); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Sprawy rodzinne II - odc. 24 (Family Law, II); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Był taki dzień 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:45 Złotopolscy odc. 292 - Pomyłka telefoniczna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Echa tygodnia 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Smak Europy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość odc. 369; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz - odc. 7 (odc.7- You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polskie Requiem - Krzysztof Penderecki (cz. I); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 237 Wesele w Leśnej Górze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Kręcioła 11:45 30 ton - lista, lista, lista przebojów - (44/05); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 41 kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Serce za serce - koncert Fundacji Rozwoju Kardiochirurgii w Zabrzu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 725 Na tańce; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Śpiewające fortepiany ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pełną parą odc. 5/6 - Bal kapitański; serial sensacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Pełną parą odc. 6 (ost.) - Przesyłka i dorsze; serial sensacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jak się urwać z choinki czyli Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju prezentuje (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:00 Kraj się śmieje - Słabości i skłonności (2); program kabaretowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Mój pierwszy raz ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Johnny Mnemonic (Johnny Mnemonic); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Robert Longo; wyk.:Keanu Reeves, Dolph Lundgen; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Zawsze strzelaj dwa razy (Guncrazy); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Tamra Davis; wyk.:Drew Barrymore, James Legros, Billy Drago; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Egoiści; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Frycz, Rafał Mohr; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-10.jpg 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (149) – serial obyczajowy 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (150) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 08:00 Eureko – ja to wiem 09:00 Hugo familijny – program dla dzieci 09:30 Bravo – magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Pasjonaci – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Samo życie (624) – serial obyczajowy 11:15 Samo życie (625) – serial obyczajowy 12:00 Samo życie (626) – serial obyczajowy 12:45 Samo życie (627) – serial obyczajowy 13:30 Na ostrzu noża 14:00 Tango z aniołem (16) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Policjanci (9) – serial kryminalny 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Jezioro marzeń (105) – serial dla młodzieży 17:10 Granice strachu – reality show 18:15 Zakręcone (16) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Małgorzata Socha 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 D’Artagnan – film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2001, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Justin Chambers, Catherine Deneuve 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:50 Grasz, czy nie grasz – teleturniej, prowadzenie Zygmunt Chajzer 23:15 Plan B – komedia, USA/Dania 2001, reż. Greg Yaitanes, wyk. Diane Keaton, Paul Sorvino 01:20 Studio sport: Magazyn sportowy 03:20 Reebok Hip Hop – program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-19.png 05:20 Uwaga! – magazyn 05:40 Telesklep – reklama 07:20 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11:40 Na Wspólnej (561) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 12:08 Na Wspólnej (562) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 12:36 Na Wspólnej (563) – serial obyczajowy,wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13:03 Na Wspólnej (564) – serial obyczajowy 13:30 Sopot 2005: Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika – koncert 15:45 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (15) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 20:35 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 21:40 Krwawa profesja – thriller, USA 2002, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood 00:00 Camera Cafe – serial komediowy 00:35 Nie do wiary – magazyn 01:05 Nic straconego – powtórki programów Plik:TVP3 Regionalna.png 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Europa w zagrodzie 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:15 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Europa w zagrodzie 12:10 Panorama morza – cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Maszyny za milion dolarów: Łodzie – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Tygodnik Trójki 23:50 Dzień róż (2) – dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998 01:55 Kurier 02:05 Studio pogoda 02:10 Kurier sportowy 02:25 Telekurier 02:50 Nieznane katastrofy (4): Prom na Motławie – serial dokumentalny Plik:TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 05:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dok. fabularyzowany 09:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 09:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Magazyn jeździecki 10:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 11:00 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 11:30 MacGyver (137) – serial przygodowy 12:30 Rebeka – dramat psychologiczny, wyk. Laurence Olivier 15:10 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 16:10 Łabędziem być... – programrozrywkowy 17:10 Władca Pierścieni – film animowany, USA 1978 20:00 Komisarz Rex (14) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 Dziki (13) – serial komediowy 23:10 Playboy: Dżentelmeński zakład – film erotyczny, USA 1995 01:00 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:25 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:50 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 02:15 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 02:40 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03:05 Joker – talk show 03:55 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Plebania - odc. 321; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 322; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 323; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 324; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Plebania - odc. 325; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Panna z mokrą głową odc. 2 - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc. 998; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Klan - odc. 999; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Klan - odc. 1000; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Transmisja 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe odc. 225 - Porwanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piosenki Mariana Hemara; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Nigdy nie przestanę tęsknić za Polską - Jacek Zganiacz, kraj prod. USA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Wielka Gra ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 M jak miłość odc. 299; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Transmisja 19:00 Książka tygodnia 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Kolorowe psoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Anatomia miłości; film obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska (1972); reż.: Roman Załuski; wyk.: Barbara Brylska, Jan Nowicki, Marek Frąckowiak, Bohdana Majda, Mieczysław Łoza, Stanisław Wyszyński, Barbara Karska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Mój pierwszy raz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Nigdy nie przestanę tęsknić za Polską - Jacek Zganiacz, kraj prod. USA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość odc. 299; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Kolorowe psoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Anatomia miłości; film obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska (1972); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki J. Tuwima; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Powrót do Buczacza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Mój pierwszy raz ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nigdy nie przestanę tęsknić za Polską - Jacek Zganiacz, kraj prod.USA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 09:00 Program dnia; aktualności 09:05 Na cętce źrenicy - Ewa Kuryluk; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 /stereo/ 09:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Laterna Magica; film animowany Polska 1968; reż.: Hanna Jagoszewska 10:00 Studio kultura, Rozmowy; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 10:45 Piękny dwudziestoletni; film dokumentalny Polska 1986 11:05 Jack de Johnette, Tomasz Stańko Trio, Jazz Fair 99; koncert 12:00 Klucz do Krainy Liliputów czyli ostatnia podróż Lemuela Guliwera; film dokumentalny Czechy 2002 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Kilian zawsze wraca; film animowany Czechy 1963; reż.: Pavel Juracek,Jan Schmidt 14:05 Przypadek dla początkującego kata; film obyczajowy Czechy 1970 15:45 Pożar, pożar, coś nareszcie dzieje się; film dokumentalny Polska 1967 16:00 Blok premierowy: Korzenie kultury - Ucieczka do Indii 16:05 Przewodnik, odc. 15; aktualności 16:30 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka, Poznaj Mikrecjan; film dokumentalny USA 2005 /stereo/ 17:05 W poszukiwaniu Indii, Niedotykalni, odc. 1; film dokumentalny Polska 1985 18:00 Masala Sound System; program dokumentalny /program na żywo/ 18:30 W poszukiwaniu Indii, Ganga, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Polska 1985 19:00 Kiniarze z Kalkuty; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy, Indie; rozmowa /stereo/ 21:00 Vanaprastham - Ostatni taniec; film dokumentalny Niemcy, Francja, Indie 1999 23:00 Więcej niż fikcja - opera w służbie rewolucji; film dokumentalny Holandia 2005 00:20 Strefa alternatywna, Komix; program artystyczny 00:25 Strefa alternatywna, Złodziej ryb, odc. 2; program artystyczny 00:30 Strefa alternatywna, Poza kontrolą; program artystyczny /stereo/ CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Smak wody – dramat, Polska 1980 09:45 Męskie sekrety – komedia romantyczna, Francja 2003 11:40 Detektyw Monk (11) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:00 Święty człowiek w drodze – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:40 Wredne dziewczyny – komedia, USA 2004 16:20 Nowiny dla kościoła 16:40 Wstrząsy – film fantastyczny, USA 1990 18:20 Egzamin dojrzałości – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2004 20:00 Premiera: Trzeci – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 21:45 Van Helsing – horror, USA/Czechy 2004 00:00 Łowcy umysłów – horror, USA/Holandia 2004 01:50 Upadek – dramat wojenny, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 2004 04:20 Intermission – komediodramat, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2003 HBO 06:30 Możemy być bohaterami – film obycz., Szwecja 2002 08:00 Cinema, cinema 08:30 Przygody Ociee Nash – film dla dzieci, USA 2002 10:10 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta – film dla młodzieży, USA 2003 11:35 Gloria Estefan – koncert 12:40 Czego pragnie dziewczyna – komedia, USA 2003 14:25 Wizyta u April – komediodramat, USA 2003 15:45 Joe i Max – dramat, USA/Niemcy 2002 17:40 Mali agenci III – film przygodowy, USA 2003 19:00 Picadilly Jim – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 20:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 21:00 HBO na stojaka! (123) 21:30 S.W.A.T. Jednostka specjalna – film sensacyjny, USA 2003 23:25 Troja – film historyczny, USA/Wlk .Bryt. 2004 02:05 Trzeci kierunek – film kryminalny, USA 2004 03:35 Z dziennika Ellen Rimbauer: Czerwona róża – horror, USA 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku